


You'll Know it When You See it

by NoodleTiger



Series: Free! Shipping Relay Entries [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animals, Aquariums, Dolphins, F!SR, Free! Shipping Relay, Haru going to australia (again)for a stupid bet, M/M, Post Finale, Sharks, Winter 2014/15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to win a bet, Haru finds himself in shark filled waters with a whole lot of pent up emotions for his red-headed rival. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Know it When You See it

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Free! Shipping Relay on Tumblr and my submission should be posted today so I thought I'd post it here too. Hope you enjoy it~

"Why am I doing this again?" Haru deadpanned for the fifth time that day, cursing the sun beating down on his back.

It was way too early for this.

Summer in Australia was hotter than Haru had expected. After a year of study and intense swimming, Rin had finally convinced him (yet again) to make the horrendously long plane trip down to Australia, just to visit him. Haru didn't understand why Rin didn't just come back to Japan instead; it was nearly Christmas so they’d end up seeing each other soon anyway. This was just tons more expensive for Haru than the alternative.  
  
He still went though. It hadn't taken much persuasion from Rin either.

Haru wasn't entirely sure why.

So he had arrived with little fanfare, other than Rin's delighted squeals, met Rin's teammates (and their future rivals), arrived at his hotel, had dinner, yada yada... It may seem like Haru was complaining, but he wasn’t; he had no right to. It had actually been quite a pleasant trip so far. Rin had been perky and cheerful and eager to lead Haru around and to show off his immense knowledge of the country. It had been really nice. And yeah, secretly, not that he’d ever admit it aloud, Haru really did like spending time with Rin. It was just that sometimes others peoples’ interference made things... confusing.

It wasn't that he was jealous or anything! God, Haru shivered at the thought. No, it was just Nagisa’s meddling really.

You see, Rin and Haru were what Nagisa called his 'OTP.'

It was a phrase he had picked up from Kou, damn her, and ever since he’d learnt it, Nagisa had been persistently trying to set them up on dates. Thankfully, Haru and Rin had been apart for a few good months, so it had been at the back of Nagisa’s mind, but during that Skype call a few nights ago…

  It had all gone like a blur really. It began when Haru and Rin been yelling at each other over what were better, sharks or dolphins. Much like any of their other arguments, it was petty and unimportant, yet Makoto was still trying to break up the fighting. One minute, Makoto was being the calming voice of reason, the next Nagisa said those oh so fatal words with a devilish grin on his lips.

 “Ne, Haru-chan, why don’t you go swimming with sharks to prove it? And Rin-chan with Dolphins? ‘Cause then whoever had the best experience would _have_ to admit they were wrong! You’d have such a great time too! A real _bonding_ experience! Almost _romantic_ , right?”

 Nagisa was very much aware of what he was quoting.

 His logic was flawed.

 There was nothing scientific or methodical about this.

 But he knew exactly what he was doing.

 He could read Rin like a book.

 Haru watched in horror as Rin’s eyes widened and began to do that damned sparkling thing that sent Haru’s heart fluttering and then as he flicked his head around to shine pearly-white sunrays at Haru.

Therefore, Haru found himself stood at the side of a tank in a wetsuit, staring down into what might have been the waves of his demise. Sharks didn't belong in his pools, Haru decided. Not when they made him question his life choices.

"Oi, Haru! Try not to get eaten alive!" Rin cackled from the other side of the room, where he was sat very comfortably on solid ground, looking very much pleased with himself.

Haru was regretting the decision to indulge this idiot of a swimmer already.

 Rin was _literally_ sending him swimming with the fishes.

 “You’re next, right?” A man with a thick Australian accent spoke behind him. Haru turned around sheepishly and stuttered out a reply in his best English. Rin had been over the moon when he learned Haru had been practising. It wasn’t like Haru was fluent or anything, but he could at least hold up a simple conversation.

 Thankfully, the instructor spoke slowly, and explained things twice if Haru requested so. He didn’t understand everything, but Haru didn’t need an explanation when the man began to yank out the scuba diving equipment. Haru felt his skin go icy; swimming was bad enough with _sharks,_ let alone with a huge metal tank on your back restricting your every movement.

 Yet Rin seemed to be having the time of his life behind him. Enjoyed Haru’s suffering, did he?

  Haru’s competitive side kicked in. No way was Rin going to get the better of him. Therefore, Haru held his head high, geared up, listened diligently to his instructions, and jumped into the tank with one last defiant glare at Rin.

 He regretted it the second he felt the water sneak over his skin. The cold brought a shock to his system, and Haru felt his eyes snap open, darting around the tank. It took him at least a full minute until he remembered to take a breath. A second later, there was another muffled splash and a curtain of bubbles. Soon, the face of the instructor emerged from within it. He nodded once at Haru and began to swim off. Haru, reluctantly, followed him.

 The tank was bigger than Haru had first thought it would be. From the outside, it looked small, thin. But from inside? It was like it went on forever. Haru loved those sort of illusions. They swam past various reefs, with little fish of all shapes and sizes were flapping around, paying Haru no attention. Haru, on the other hand, was slightly awe stuck. It was really beautiful.

 Haru felt a poke on his arm.

 He turned and barely contained a shriek, and that’s saying a lot from Haruka Nanase. Only a few centimetres away was a real life shark. It was in line with his nose, hovering in front of him, watching him intensely with its beady eyes. Haru caught a quick glimpse of its teeth through it’s jaw. They were razor shap.

 Well… Shit.

 Suddenly the creature was moving again, and straight for him too. Haru remained deathly still.

 The shark continued to watch Haru, going around and around, inspecting him. It was obviously one of the younger sharks, as none of the other fish paid Haru any attention. Nevertheless, its age didn’t stop Haru’s heart from beating heavily in his chest.

 The shark stopped. It looked at Haru one second longer. It nudged him. Haru frowned.

…

 It got bored. Soon, the shark swam off.

 ---

 Haru shot out of the water as he would every other day. As he swam to the side, trying to calm his racing heart, he heard what could only have been Rin boisterously cheering. “Yeah! Whoo, go Haru! Ready to admit defeat?!”

 Haru pulled himself up and out of the pool. He yanked the mask off his face and smirked up at Rin. “Not just yet.”

\---

  Thus, Haru soon found their roles reversed. He was sitting up on the bleachers, his hair drying in the sun, head resting in his palms. Rin was talking down to a woman in a wetsuit bellow, laughing and acting like his usual dopy self. Haru wished he was down there too.

 Wait.

 Where did that come from?

 Haru scowled and shifted uncomfortably before refocusing.

 He shifted his attention over to the pool. Inside it, he could see a slightly submerged form, swimming rather close to where the woman was stood. It seemed excited. Eventually, Rin noticed it. He let out a laughy breath and crouched down, running a hand through his hair and asking the woman another question. Whatever it was, Haru couldn’t hear, but leaned closer to the edge anyway.

 Rin had that gleam in his eye. That spark. Keenly, he dipped a hand into the pool and Haru watched as the dolphin nuzzled his face into Rin’s hand. Haru sighed and flopped downwards. He stared down at his lap. The shark from earlier swam into his mind. There was a splash in reality, and then it was gone. Haru looked up.

 Rin was in the water now, the dolphin swimming excitedly around him. Rin was observing it just as eagerly, playing with it just as one would a puppy. Haru couldn’t take his eyes of them.

 He noticed things about Rin Haru had never even considered before. Just little things. Like how Rin’s hair framed his face, or how he held himself, confident yet free. He had even noticed that Rin waded through the water elegantly. Haru hadn’t even known that was possible.

 Why hadn’t he noticed any of this beforehand? Or rather, why was he considering it now? Nagisa’s words flickered in and out of his mind. He knew Nagisa had been pushing _it_ but Haru… had never actually considered the possibility of anything actually happening.

 At that moment, Rin called out his name, snapping Haru from his day dream. “Yo! Haru! Take a picture will you?” Haru leaned over to take a look. Rin was gazing up at him, gleaming at him, the dolphin tucked under his arm. Haru suddenly realised just how handsome his friend really was.

 No wonder Kou’s friends practically stalked him. Charming, athletic _and_ handsome?

 Slightly more shaky than usual, Haru reached for his pocket and withdrew his phone. He meekly took a few pictures, and nodded down at Rin to signify his completion. Rin cheered. “Thanks! What would I do without you, huh?” Rin’s attention returned to the dolphin.

 Haru remained standing. After a few more minutes of watching, he tip toed down the bleacher stairs and back into the aquarium.

 He needed some time to think.

 Rin silently watched him go.

\---

The aquarium was almost deserted when Rin found him. There were only a few last people milling but they stood far away, on side of the room. Haru staring blankly into one of the tanks, seemingly absent of life, when Rin wordlessly slipped next to him. Both remained silent.

Haru stole a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. Rin's hair was practically still sopping wet, a towel slung around his neck, with no normal sight of the goggles and swim suit. Haru wasn't sure if he preferred Rin with or without them.

"What are you looking for?" Rin wondered aloud, flashing Haru a quick grin.

"Nothing much," Haru replied, still reeling from being caught staring; he desperately hoped his cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt. "Just... thinking… waiting."

"For what? Waiting for, I mean.”

 Haru pondered a moment.

"You'll know it when you see it."

Rin blinked. Then he shook his head fondly and laughed. "Always speaking in code, eh Haru? Well, no matter what we're 'waiting' for, I have to admit, the dolphins  _were_ pretty amazing."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Rin scoffed, lightly jabbing Haru in his side with his elbow. He laughed once more, the sound jingling like bells, echoing around the room.

…

Rin began to watch the tank.

…

 "...It's really beautiful." He whispered to no one in particular. Or was it to Haru? Haru wasn't too sure himself. Either way, he only hummed once in reply.

…

The light cast patterns of the ripples across their skin, the whole room tinted a deep blue. Schools of fish swam over their heads, totally immersed in their own business, not even paying the couple below a seed of attention.

Honestly, Haru preferred it that way.

His eyes following the creatures as they floated past, mind blank, enjoying the feeling of being in Rin's company.

...

His hand suddenly felt warm. Haru glanced down to see a hand clasping his own. He glanced up. Rin continued to stare out into the tank.

Haru smiled.

Effortlessly, he gripped Rin's hand tighter and entwined their fingers. Rin chuckled once under his breath, and Haru didn't miss the giddy grin that slid over his lips.

They didn't have to say anything.

They both just knew.

 


End file.
